A liquid discharge apparatus of one type circulates liquid, such as ink, through a head and a tank. The liquid is circulated through a flow channel including a pressure chamber corresponding to nozzles, and the liquid is discharged from the nozzles of the head. More specifically, the liquid is supplied from the tank to the head, and liquid that is not discharged from the nozzles is returned to the tank.
In such a liquid discharge apparatus, in order to circulate the liquid stably, the pressure on the liquid is controlled. A mechanism for controlling the pressure may be, for example, a bellows connected to the tank and operating the bellows such that the volume in the bellows changes due to the expansion and contraction thereof. However, many actuators are required to operate the bellows, and a certain clearance surrounding the bellows is required for the bellows to be operated. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture a compact liquid discharge apparatus.